Just For A Moment
by Misha
Summary: She touched his life just for a moment, but he never forgot her. Shloe


Just For A Moment   
By Misha 

Disclaimer- I don't own the characters of Days of Our Lives, they belong to NBC and a lot of other people with more money than me. I'm not making any money off this story, so please don't sue me. I'm just writing this for fun. 

_Author's Notes- I know that I haven't written much lately, but I've been suffering from writer's block. However, it's getting better, so I wrote this. It's just a short, angsty, one-shot Shloe piece. It's definitely an AU and just sort of popped into my mind. Well, that's all enjoy._

Rating- PG-13   
--- 

Whenever he looks up and sees the clear blue on a summer day, he remembers her. The girl with eyes bluer than any sky. 

The girl who shared his life for a brief time and then left it quickly, like a sharp wind that blew strong and then died without warning. 

He remembers it all as if it happened only yesterday. 

She came into his life quickly, without warning. It happened so suddenly, that if you asked him, he wouldn't be able to tell you how. 

All he knows is that it happened. That one day, he turned around and she was there. 

It was as simple as that. Yet, nothing between them was simple, not really. 

As the years have passed, the memories have dulled a bit with time, yet he's never forgotten. 

He still remembers all the important parts. He knows that he'll never forget. 

Her name was Chloe. Chloe Lane. 

They met in New York. 

It was his first time away from the security of the town he had grown up. His first time away from everything he had ever known. 

She was in her element, so at home in this city, in this place where she had always wanted to be. She was as new an experience for him as the city. 

She was beautiful, brilliant, exhilarating. Every moment with her was like a breath of fresh air, a brand new experience that left him aching for more. 

He knows now that it was impossible for him not to love her. And he knows, deep in his heart, that she loved him. 

He saw in it those beautiful eyes of hers as she looked at him, felt in his her kiss and in her every touch, heard in her voice. 

Yet, it was not to be. 

He remembers the moment he realized that. 

They were laying together, tangled up in the sheets, and he made some casual reference to the future. 

She sighed and sat up, then looked at him with sorrow in her eyes. 

"Shawn," she said softly, sadly, "you and I can only go so far, you know that don't you?" 

He had protested then, but she had just smiled sadly. 

"You and I, we're too different." She told him quietly. "We were never meant for forever. It just couldn't be. All we get is this, this one moment that is just for us. No one else. That's all there can ever be." 

He remembers asking her why and, more than that, he remembers her answer. 

She laughed slightly and then looked deep into his eyes. 

"Because that's the way it has to be." She answered. "When the time comes you'll want a simple life, you'll want to settle down, get married, have children. You'll want somebody you can share forever with. I'm not that person. I'm not the marriage and children type, I never will be. I live moment to moment, savouring every new day, every change. We both know that you wouldn't be happy with that life indefinitely, just as I would never be content with the settled life. That's why this is all we can ever have, but at least we have it. At least we'll always have this brief moment that belongs just to us, something that nobody will ever take away." 

He had wanted to protest some more, but he had know it was pointless, that she was right. 

So, instead, he had pulled her towards him, savouring the feel of her, knowing that all too soon she would be gone. 

And he was right. A short while later, she had left his life once and for all. 

She left it, like she had entered it, quickly and without warning. 

One day, he came home and she was gone, all that was left was a note. Just a few short sentences explaining how the time had come for her to move on and that she hoped he understood. 

And he had. 

It had hurt, a part of him wished that she had stuck around for a real goodbye. Yet, at the same time, he understood why she hadn't. It just wasn't in her nature. 

So, he let her go. He accepted that she was gone and that their time together had come to an end. 

Shortly after he returned to Salem and began his life there, his life away from her and the city he had shared with her. He became reacquainted with his high school sweetheart, fell in love with her again and married her. 

Yet, even though he had moved on, even though years passed, he never forgot. 

And, whenever he looks up at bright, clear sky of summer day, he remembers and wonders whatever happened to her. 

To the girl with the bright blue eyes who shared his life just for a moment, yet touched it for all time. 

The End 


End file.
